red_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Svilk De-Vitosi
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Personal Information |- ! Born | } |- ! '''Died' | } |- ! '''Race' | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Children | } |- ! colspan="1" | |- ! Military Rank | } |- ! '''Political Office Held' | } |- ! Dates of Political Office | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Svilk De-Vitosi, (Ss-vilk, De, Vit-O-sea), was a military and political leader during the First Age of the First Epoch. He served in the armed forces for eight years, before becoming a Kypael Servatude General at the age of 24, the youngest General in the Vitosi forces. De-Vitosi is best known for his military work during the Great Galactic War, in commmanding the first combined galactic fleet, known historically as the "1st Galactic Fleet," to victory in the battle of Canopus. Svilk De-Vitosi was also heavily involved with peace talks after the battle in which he suggested a Galactic Council should be set up with high autonomous power, representing all affliated members. This was signed into law with the Treaty of Jundara, ending the war in the process. Svilk then went on to become the first Grand Councillor or leader of the Galactic Council, the date of his being sworn into office is set as the beginning of the New Calendar on the 1st of Svilk in the year 1 of the first Age and First Epoch. Early Life Born on the Vitosi homeworld, Kypael, around the time of 12,130 BC in human years. Svilk was born to a family of military men, with three generations of his family all serving in the Kypael Orbital Forces Regiment. He lived in a mountainous area of the planet, surrounded by lakes and snow topped mountains. In his later years he would always speak of this place being a huge calming influence during stressful times. After finishing school at 13, two years earlier than traditional on Kypael, Svilk joined the military academy run by the regiment his father was in, the OFR (Orbital Forces Regiment). After two years Svilk was told he would have to complete an extra year as by Kypael law a 15 year old is too young to fight in the army. After completing his extra year he joined the OFR as a Leiutenant 1st Class, serving on the defence platform, Vitosi III. Early Military Service Within six months of his starting service on the Kypael defence platform, Vitosi III, he was assigned to the OFR flagship, the Frigate Kingcitus, under Captain De-Vitosi, his father. During his first mission, a diplomatic mission to the Norma Spiral Arm region, the ship came under attack from those they were seeking diplomacy with. Svilk was badly injured during the attack. While attempting to keep shield power up, a large circut exploded nearby, causing burns to his face and torso. Upon returning to Kypael, he was treated for the burns and returned to work six days later, with little ill effect. However, this had resulted in his missing the next tour with the Kingcitus and was then reassigned to the Armarda Class ship, Plisimus. This proved to be a major factor in his life. As three weeks into his new post he discovered that on another mission in the Norma Spiral Arm region, the Kingcitus had been attacked and destoryed, killing all but four crew members, his father included among the dead. After a period of time out of service on compassionate grounds, Svilk returned to service two months later. Many friends claimed that he was a different person after his fathers death, more determined and introverted. Svilk first military honour came at the age of 17 when he took control of the Plisimus for a total of 3 minutes and eighteen seconds, on the temporary disablement of most of its crew while under sustained fire. He and two other crewmen successfully fought off five unidentified enemy ships, destorying two and capturing one other. All recieved the Gallent Service Medal, with Svilk alone also recieving the Military Star for his successful command. The attacking ships were later discovered to be the Predoans. During the next 3 years, Svilk attained four more medals bravery and brilliance, the Kypael Square, Insignia of the Black, the Vitosi Star and the Command Laureate. Svilk nearly became Captain of the Kypael Armada Class warship Ipdillix, at the age of 19, but as the minimum age to become a Captain was set at 22, the offer was withdrawn. At 21, now a First Officer for the Flagship, Dreadnaught Class Videx, Svilk had a growing reputation for tactical brilliance. However on a routine mission from Kypael to the neighbouring colony Yeepri, the Flagship, along with six smaller vessals came under attack from Predoan ships, attempting to capture the Videx flagship. After some tactical maneuvers and quick thinking the Predoan ships were fought off. Four days later tensions, which had been on the rise for several years, finally flared with all out war being decalred between the Vitosi and Predoans. Three weeks later, on his 22nd birthday Svilk was promoted to Captain and given command of Armarda Class vessal, Cryso. Great Galactic War The Cryso was used in the First battle of Kypael, in which the Predoans attempting to storm the Vitosi homeworld. After a long fifteen hour battle between the Kypael Defence Fleet and the Predoan Sword Fleet, the Cryso was heavily damaged after sustaining a direct hit from a much larger Captial Ship. However, Svlik commanded the craft be taken through a small gap opening up in the Predoan Flagship's personal defence. With only four single load missles left, the damage to the Flagship would have been minor at best, had Svilk not found a structural weak point in the main cannon. As the Flagship prepared to open fire on a Vitosi Crusier, the Cryso fired what remained of its payload into the cannon's fire chamber, causing a backfire and ultimately destorying the Flagship. This effort ended the battle. Captain Svilk and Conswoman Rydoann were both promoted to the Capital Class Warship, Daeni, which served during the Norma Spiral Arm campaign against the Predoan homeworld. However, by the time the Predoan were defeated the war had changed, rather than just a simple two party conflict, a domino effect had caused a complete two party rupture, meaning nearly all space fairing civilisations were at war with one-another. This took the Daeni from its successful mission against the Predoan's to fight the far more advanced Licians, who were inflicting damage on some allied fleets. Svilk was to be given his first taste of defeat against a Lician Dreadnaught Class ship. Despite the wishes and advice of his crew Svilk led the Capital ship into a one-on-one fight with a much larger, faster and powerful ship, believing the element of surprise would win them the day. It did not. The Daeni and its crew were spared complete obliteration because of 1st Class Engineer Wyto-Vitosi, who managed to repair the engines, allowing the Daeni to escape. Svilk would rarely speak of this event, however, a few years before his death, he would admit it had "haunted his dreams on more than one occasion." At the age of 24, he was given command of the brand new Flagship Dreadnaught Class Warship Divulga and promoted to the rank of Servitude General, the lowest ranking General, but nonetheless a General. It was around this time he is said to have been stockpiling resources for the battle of Canopus that he envitably saw coming. With this new command and ship, he led a large battle fleet in a raid on the Lician homeworld. The planet was only lightly defended as they had underestimated the size of the Vitosi Fleet believing all their resources to be tied up in other areas. Battle fleet attacked and destoryed 17 Frigate Warships, 6 Orbital Drydocks, 4 Capital Class warships and 2 Dreadnaughts, losing only one single seater fighter in the process. The element of surprise allowed most of the ships to be destroyed while they were still docked, which meant there was little defence. Two years after the victory at Licia, the eight major powers collected together what remained of their forces and gathered around the star Canopus, about 310 light years from Earth. The battle of Canopus remains the most famous battle in history. By this time, Svilk had been promoted to Commander General, charged with leading the full allied fleet against the enemy forces under General Ponit, the well renown, undefeated general. Svilk had ordered the stock piling of anti-matter weapons for well over a year and so when the time came, the 1st Galactic Fleet had far superior firepower. During one of his final public appearences before his death many years later, a journalist asked what tactics he had used during the battle and why, after a few seconds Svilk smiled and responded "There were no tactics. I knew the person with the biggest club would win, which, in war, is nearly always true. That is why I have dedicated my life since to end bloodshed." Both sides suffered heavily, with a total loss of life on both sides far exceeding 4 billion in the battle of Canopus alone. Final Years of the War Svilk De-Vitosi was heavily engaged in the peace negotiations taking place on Jundara. The Allied Commander Vixxip pushed for harsher and harsher measures on the now almost utterly defeated Predoans and its allies. This included their paying war reperations until 200% of the cost of the war was recovered and slightly lower good will payment until later decided, the payments being some of the lighter demands. However, Commander Vitosi argued that only making both parties dependent on each other would end the chance of future wars. Eventually with both Commander De-Vitosi and Vixxip signitures on the treaty, coupled with that of the defeated alliance signatures, the Treaty of Jundara was signed, ending the war and bringing the first all encompassing Galactic Council into being. The council would be a representation of the population of a species in the Galaxy as to avoid smaller less powerful planets telling the more populous and powerful what to do. Each species would determine how they selected their candidates, however, no member of the military could run for a position on the council. The Treaty on Jundara also brought the new calendar into existance after a long running bureaucratic issue concerning the thousands of different calendars used at the time. Political Career Originally Svilk is said to have been sceptical on becoming a councillor in any regard due to the legislation against military members sitting on the council, meaning if he did run, he would have to retire from the military. However a conversation with Rydoann, his partner at the time changed his way of thinking. In his biography, published three years before his death, Svilk was told that the change he could invoke would be "far greater on the end of a pen than on the end of a sword." Svilk retired from the army and was selected to become one of many councillor candidates for the Vitosi people. He was initially looked over for the candidate for Grand Councillor, however the election commitee eventually bowed to public pressure and selected him as candidate for the frist Grand Councillor role. The first Election results - No majority, meaning a run off was required. Runoff Election results The run off declared that De-Vitosi won in a landslide victory, becoming the first Grand Councillor of the newly established Galactic Council at the young age of 26. Personal Life Married Rydoann Raki-Vitosi, In the the 3rd year of the new calendar, in a private ceremony with his mother and brother watching on. They lived together on the purpose built Council Orbital Station, which orbitted a Star with no planets, near the centre of the Milky Way. They had their first child Ryilk on 25.13.06. then their second and third; the twins Taltik and Vintro on 01.15.08 and finally their last, Myraya on 49.02.10.